


In the Eyes of Gods and Men

by AzraelGFG



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, If I get ideas for more tags they will be added lol, Implied Sexual Content, Post Purple Wedding, Sansa Centric, Sansa-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-16 17:24:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19322740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzraelGFG/pseuds/AzraelGFG
Summary: Sansa's escape plan with Ser Dontos doesn't go as Littlefinger planned it...





	1. Sansa I

_Why always me?_ Sansa asked herself leaning her head back against the cold stone wall of the cell she was in.

She felt like crying, but she had run out of tears already days ago.

In this cell, time lost its meaning to her. Was she here for only days or was it a month already? Tyrion had assured her that they were merely two or three days in this cell.

Joffrey was dead, but she couldn’t feel any joy in it. She didn’t feel anything if she was honest with herself.

She had always imagined she would jump in happiness and shed countless tears of happiness, that the person who had caused her father's death was gone, but she joy simply wouldn’t come.

She could only think of Joffrey slowly dying at the end of the wedding feast. The way he had fought for air, grabbing his throat, while Cersei had screamed for somebody to help her son.

Sansa had simply watched in shock from her seat until Ser Dontos had whispered into her ear that they had to leave now.

Dontos had approached her a few days ago, in the godswood, thanking her for speaking up for him during Joffrey’s nameday.

Sansa had barely remembered the situation. So much had happened since.

It had been shortly after her father’s execution. His head had still been rotting above the gates.

They Hound had spoken up for her when she had stupidly told Joffrey he couldn’t kill Dontos.

This was only one of the times the Hound…Clegane…no Sandor…had saved her. She had still kept his cloaks in her trunk, secretly hidden under her old dresses she had taken from Winterfell, but were now too small for her, since she hadn’t grown a lot since she had flowered.

The first cloak was the one Sandor had put around her shoulders when Trant had shredded her dress before beating her for Robb’s victory at Oxcross.

The second one was the cloak he had left behind in her room during the battle of the Blackwater when he had asked her if she wanted to leave with him.

_I should have gone with him_ , Sansa thought every time she recalled that night. _I wouldn’t have been worse than the situation I am in now_ …

When Dontos had told her that they needed to run now or she wouldn’t be able to leave Sansa had followed him. Followed wasn’t the right word. He had run holding her hand and she had tried to keep up with his speed in her long dress.

Dontos had been drunk as always, but today he had drunken too much and so the inevitable had happened.

He had stubbled only a few paces after they had run and dragged Sansa down with him, making her yelp when she had hit the floor.

Immediately eyes had turned towards them and called for the guards since they had obviously tried to flee the scene. Dontos had pulled a dagger, but Trant had cut him down with ease.

Cersei had screamed for the guards and it had only taken a few moments until she and Tyrion had been put to chains and let to the dungeons.

Sansa hadn’t been able to stop crying for hours after that moment. She was sure this would lead to her end. After everything she had endured in this city, she would ultimately die for something she had _no_ hands in.

Tyrion had tried to calm her down when they had been alone in the cell, but Sansa wouldn’t have any of it.

She instead had yelled at him. He had been as much surprised at her sudden outbreak than she had been.

She had told him that he had a large part in this mess because he always had to provoke Joffrey with his witty remarks.

If Tyrion had just kept silent after the joust of the dwarfs, like Sansa and all others had been, he wouldn’t have been named cupbearer and by this, he wouldn’t be the number one suspect of poisoning Joffrey’s wine and by that her, no matter if she had tried to flee or not.

He had retorted that he couldn’t simply let this chance slip by and let himself be humiliated.

Sansa had yelled back that he could have. She had told him that she endured being humiliated by him because it was the way she had survived that long in this city.

_By silently enduring and because of the Hound_ , she had thought.

Tyrion had then sulked for hours because he knew she was right.

He had already unnecessarily provoked Joffrey during their wedding feast and only the gods knew what would have happened if Lord Tywin wouldn’t have calmed the situation down.

 

***

 

The door opened and Podrick Payne entered the cell.

“Podrick. Apologies for the stench,” Tyrion said as Podrick gave her a quick nod before turning to Tyrion again, starting to unpack things from his pockets.

“I brought you some wine, my lord, but they took it from me.”  
  
“A noble effort.”  
  
“They didn't find the candles, though. A quill, some parchment, duck sausage, almonds, and some hard cheese.”  
  
“You're a good lad,” Tyrion said and Podrick turned to her.

“I was able to get some lemon cakes and a few other things I thought you might need m’lady,” he said.

He pulled out her brush, a small mirror and a small bottle with water and a piece of cloth to wash herself a little.

Sansa thanked him for it.

Tyrion started to talk with Podrick again, while Sansa looked at herself in the small mirror.

Her hair was a mess. Braids had gotten loose and she had several knots in it. Her face was dirty as well.

She undid her braids and started to brush out her hair.

“Trial in a fortnight. Have they announced the judges yet?” Tyrion asked.

“Your father.”

“Of course.”  
  
“Mace Tyrell.”  
  
“Who will vote exactly as my father tells him to vote.”  
  
“And Prince Oberyn of Dorne.”  
  
“Oberyn?” Tyrion asked surprised. “Give it to my father. He never fails to take advantage of a family tragedy.”

Sansa hadn't exchanged a single word with Prince Oberyn, but Sansa had seen that he had been the only one who hadn't been entertained by the joust of the dwarfs.

Sansa knew who his sister had been and what had happened to her.

Podrick asked Tyrion for witnesses who would testify for him, but everyone Tyrion named was already on Cersei’s list.

Sansa didn’t even bother to think about names. Nobody would testify for the daughter of a traitor and the sister of a rebel.

She had _no one_. She was _alone_. I wish the Hound were here, she thought as she continued to brush her hair.

Tyrion thanked Podrick for his service before he sent him away.

She felt his eyes on her as she brushed her hair.

“We are in a pretty deep mess, aren’t we?” Tyrion asked and Sansa couldn’t keep herself from huffing.

“Yes, we are,” she said and they both gave each other a small smile.

“We shouldn’t fight in here, Sansa,” he said. “We are husband and wife after all.”

“I know,” she said. “I am sorry.”

He shared the food he had gotten from Podrick with her.

“Did you murder, Joffrey?” Sansa asked carefully.

“No…I mean yes, I wanted that bastard dead, but I imagine I would be smarter than to poison him when I am the cupbearer.”

Sansa had to chuckle.

“Did you do it?” he asked.

Sansa shook her head.

“Well…I don’t think anyone will care if we did it or not.”

“I think so too,” Sansa said with a sigh.

“The disgraced daughter and the Demon Monkey, I told you we are perfect for each other,” he said and Sansa had to chuckle.


	2. Tyrion I

“To tell you the truth, this isn't so bad. Four walls. A pot to piss in. I was chained to a wooden post covered in my own shit for months when I was Robb Starks prisoner,” Jaime said and Tyrion gave Sansa a quick glance who sat a few paces away against the wall talking quietly with Lady Brienne.  
  
“Is that supposed to make us feel better?”  
  
“Maybe a bit. I'm sorry I didn't come sooner.”  
  
“It's complicated, yes. So how is our sister?”  
  
“How do you think? Her son died in her arms.”  
  
“Her son?” Tyrion asked, not caring if Sansa or Brienne now heard the truth about Joffrey  
  
“Don't. You know what's coming?”  
  
“Our trial for regicide. Yes, I know. I know the whole bloody country thinks I'm guilty and that my wife helped me. I know that one of my three judges has wished me dead more times than I can count. And that judge is my father. As for Cersei, well, she's probably working on a way to avoid a trial altogether by having us killed.”  
  
“Now that you mention it, she did ask.”  
  
“So, should I turn around and close my eyes?”  
  
“Depends. Did you do it?”  
  
“The Kingslayer brothers. You like it? I like it. Do you like that Sansa?” he asked but Sansa didn’t answer. “You're really asking if I killed your son?”

Tyrion thought he could hear Sansa take a sharp breath in.  
  
“Are you really asking if I'd kill my brother or sister in law? How can I help you?”  
  
“Well, you could set us free.”  
  
“You know I can't.”  
  
“Then there's really nothing else to say.”  
  
“What do you want me to do? Kill the guards? Sneak you two out of the city in the back of a cart? I'm the Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.”  
  
“Sorry, I'd forgotten. I'd hate for you to do something inappropriate.”  
  
“Inappropriate? You're accused of killing the king. Freeing you is treason.”  
  
“Except we didn't do it.”  
  
“Which is why we're having a trial."

"A trial. If the killer threw himself before the Iron Throne, confessed to his crimes, and gave irrefutable evidence of his guilt, it wouldn't matter to Cersei. She won't rest until our heads are on a spike.”

“As always you know exactly what our sister wants,” Jaime said.

“Can you at least try to do something to spare Sansa from the trial? She has been through too much already and I simply know she didn’t do it.”

“The only thing I can do for you is to make sure you get witnesses that will testify for you.”

“That could be hard, but you can try.”

“I will, little brother.”

Jaime got up from the ground.

“Lady Brienne, it’s time,” he said and Brienne nodded before getting up.

The two left and Tyrion saw Sansa swipe away a few tears from her cheeks.

Tyrion longed to comfort her but he didn’t know how to do it.

They spent the rest of the day in silence, while they awaited their trial to start tomorrow.


	3. Sansa II

Sansa was chained up next to Tyrion on the small platform in front of the Iron Throne.

When they had entered the throne room in chains the people inside had yelled and insulted them.

While Tyrion had been called ‘kingslayer’ and ‘devils monkey’ Sansa had been called a ‘murderous slut’ or the ‘imps wolf whore’.

Sansa had needed all her strength not to start crying.

Now she was chained up in front of all these people and she felt their eyes on her.

She hadn’t been allowed to wash properly and so her dress was stained and her hair was dirty.

This probably was the most humiliating moment since her dress had been ripped off her body right where she was chained up now.

“I, Tommen of the House Baratheon, First of my Name, King of the Andals and the First Men, and Lord of the Seven Kingdoms do hereby recuse myself from this trial. Tywin of the House Lannister, Hand of the King, Protector of the Realm, will sit as judge in my stead. And with him Prince Oberyn of the House Martell and Lord Mace of the House Tyrell. And if found guilty... may the gods punish the accused.”

Tommen walked away and the three judges took their seats.

“Tyrion of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?”  
  
“No,” Tyrion simply said.  
  
“Sansa of the House Lannister, you stand accused by the Queen Regent of regicide. Did you kill King Joffrey?” Lord Tywin asked.

_They made me a Lannister_ , Sansa thought bitterly and was so in thoughts that Tyrion had to call her quietly to remind her that she had to answer.

“No,” Sansa said quietly.

“Speak louder,” Tywin said.

“No, I did not kill Joffrey,” Sansa said louder with a slightly shaking voice.

“How would you say he died, then?”

“I…I don’t know,” Sansa said.

“Choked on his pigeon pie,” Tyrion said and Sansa wasn’t sure if he meant it as a jape.  
  
“So you would blame the bakers?”  
  
“Or the pigeons. Just leave us out of it.”  
  
“The crown may call its first witness.”

As the crown called their first witnesses, people Sansa had never seen or met, she didn’t listen to the lies they were telling by order of Cersei.

Her thoughts drifted off to yesterdays talk with Brienne.

Brienne had told her of her mother and that she had been ordered to take Jaime Lannister to King’s Landing to exchange her.

Sansa hadn’t seen her mother since the day she had left Winterfell and so she had asked Brienne to describe her mother to her. Sansa feared that someday she wouldn’t be able to remember the faces of the family members she had already lost.

_Maybe Arya is still somewhere out there_ , Sansa thought. There is at least a small chance for it.

Brienne had sworn she would be her witness during the trial, but her and Tyrion’s witnesses were the last to be allowed to testify.

Sansa sighed silently before holding her head up high listening to the lies that were spread.

_They made me a Lannister, but in my heart, I am a Stark and I can be brave._

 

***

 

“Once we'd got King Joffrey safely away from the mob, the Imp rounded on him. He slapped the king across the face and called him a vicious idiot and a fool. It wasn't the first time the Imp threatened Joffrey. Right here in this throne room, he marched up those steps and called our king a halfwit. Compared His Grace to the Mad King and suggested he'd meet the same fate. And when I spoke in the king's defense, he threatened to have me killed,” Trant said after he was called as a witness.

Sansa felt Tyrion become more annoyed with every moment Trant spoke.

“Oh, why don't you tell them what Joffrey was doing?” Tyrion asked.  


“Silence!” Lord Tywin called.

“Pointing a loaded crossbow at Sansa Stark while you tore at her clothes and beat her with your sword!” Tyrion called and Sansa felt her face heat up remembering that day.

She tried to force back the memories by calling back how Sandor had put his cloak around her shoulders. His cloak had felt finer than the best silk that day.  
  
“Silence! You will not speak unless called upon. You're dismissed, Ser Meryn.”  
  
Trant left the stand and gave both of them a cruel smirk.  
  
Pycelle was the next to be called on the stand.  
  
“Basilisk venom, widow's blood, wolfsbane, the essence of nightshade, sweetsleep, tears of Lys, demon's dance... blind eye…”  
  
“I think you have made your point, Grand Maester. You have a lot of poison in your store.”  
  
“Had, Prince Oberyn. My stores were plundered.”  
  
“By whom?”  
  
“By the accused, Tyrion Lannister, after he had me wrongfully imprisoned.”  
  
“Grand Maester, you examined King Joffrey's corpse. Was it without question poison that killed him?”  
  
“ Without question.”  
  
The crowd murmured and Pycelle removed a necklace from his sleeve.

Sansa saw that it was her necklace, she had gotten from Dontos. The guards had taken the necklace away from her after they had been put to chains in fear she might strangle herself with it.  
  
“We took this necklace from Tyrion Lannisters wife after the cold murder of our beloved king. She wore this necklace the day of the wedding. Residue of a most rare and terrible poison was found inside.”

Sansa’s heart speeded up hearing this.

“I had no idea!” Sansa yelped.

“Silence!” Tywin called and Sansa jumped at his voice.  
  
“Was this one of the poisons stolen from your store?”  
  
“It was. The Strangler. A poison few in the Seven Kingdoms possess. And used to strike down the most noble child the gods ever put on this good earth.”  
  
After Pycelle Cersei herself went on the stand.  
  
“I will hurt you for this. A day will come when you think you are safe and happy and your joy will turn to ashes in your mouth and you will know the debt is paid.”  
  
“Your own brother said this to you?”  
  
“Shortly before the Battle of Blackwater Bay. I confronted him about his plans to put Joffrey on the front lines. As it turned out, when the attack came, Joff insisted on remaining at the battlements. He believed his presence would inspire the troops.”

_She lies without showing any hint of her lying_ , Sansa thought _. Littlefinger has been right. Everybody lies in this city and everyone was better than her._  
  
“Tyrion said, ‘And you will know the debt is paid’.”

“What debt?”  
  
“I discovered he'd been keeping whores in the Tower of the Hand. I asked him to confine his salacious acts to the brothel where such behavior belongs. He wasn't pleased.”  
  
Sansa saw Tyrion tensed at his sister’s words.  
  
“Thank you, Your Grace, for the courage of your testimony,” Mace Tyrell and Sansa had a hard time to believe that he really was the son of the Queen of Thorns.  


For now, the last witness of the crown was Lord Varys.

“Do you remember the precise nature of this threat?” Lord Tyrell asked.  
  
“I'm afraid I do, my lord. He said, ‘Perhaps you should speak more softly to me, then. Monsters are dangerous and just now kings are dying like flies’.”  
  
“And he said this to you at a meeting of the small council?”  
  
“Yes,” Varys said. “After we received word of Robb Stark's death. He didn't seem gladdened by the news. Perhaps his marriage to Sansa Stark had made him more sympathetic to the northern cause.”

Sansa turned to Tyrion and he gave her a small smile.  
  
The crowd murmured.  
  
“You're excused, Lord Varys.”  
  
“Father, may I ask the witness one question?” Tyrion asked.  
  
“One,” Lord Tywin said annoyed.  
  
“You once said that without me, this city would have faced certain defeat. You said the histories would never mention me, but you would not forget. Have you forgotten, Lord Varys?”  
  
“Sadly, my lord, I never forget a thing.”  
  
Finally, it was time for their witnesses. Tyrion had none. His brother wasn’t allowed to testify for him and so there was only Brienne to testify for Sansa.

Brienne testified for Sansa’s gentle nature and quoted several times everything her mother had obviously told Brienne about her.

It wasn’t much but it was something.

“Lady Brienne,” Lord Tywin asked. “Isn’t it true that you severed Renly Baratheon before you came into Lady Catelyn’s service?”

“Yes, my Lord.”

Even Sansa could see where Lord Tywin wanted to take this conversation and her hope sank.

“So you don’t deny that you served a traitor to the crown before you went into service for the mother and wife of a traitor.”

“My lord…” Brienne wanted to defend herself.

“How can we take any word you just said as truth?”

Brienne obviously looked for words but was lost.

“The court will adjourn for now. The trial will continue tomorrow morning,” Lord Tywin declared and they were brought back to their cell.

It didn’t take long until Brienne and Ser Jaime came to visit them.

Brienne apologized that she wasn’t able to defend her more in court.

Sansa thanked her nevertheless and begged her not to do anything stupid or honorable to save her.

After Brienne and Ser Jaime had left Tyrion and Sansa talked about the day and Sansa had to laugh at Tyrion’s imitations of the several witnesses the crown had presented.

So the first day of the trial at least ended with some laughter for them.


	4. Sansa III

Today was the last day of their trial today they would be told if their life would end or, by some miracle, they would be spared.

They had been woken early and lead to the throne room without any breakfast.

Sansa’s stomach was growling as they were chained up in front of the Iron Throne once more.

They were the first in the throne room. None of the judges or anyone else was in the room.

Sansa looked around in the great room. She remembered how she had been here with Septa Mordane and dreamed of sitting next to the Iron Throne where her husband would sit.

The first people entered the hall and took place on their seats to witness the last day of the trial.

Ser Jaime entered the hall and approached with quick steps.

“Not going well, is it?” Tyrion asked.

“You're going to be found guilty,” Jaime said.  
  
“Oh, you think so?”

Ser Jaime sighed.  
  
“I made a suggestion to father,” Tyrion’s brother said.

“And what is that? We confess and he will order our beheading with a sharp sword rather than being tortured to death by one of Cersei’s minions?”

“Shut up and listen we don’t have much time,” he said. “When you are found guilty, you need to enter a formal plea for mercy and ask to be sent to the Wall. Father's agreed to it. He'll spare your life and allow you to join the Night's Watch.”

“Ned Stark was promised the same thing and we both know how that turned out. And what about Sansa?”  
  
Cersei entered the throne room and Sansa saw how unpleased she was to see Ser Jaime talk to them.   
  
“Father is not Joffrey. He'll keep his word and regarding your wife…”  
  
“What is going to happen to me?” Sansa asked in a whisper, her voice trembling with fear of what she would hear now.

“Your marriage to my brother will be undone as soon as he is sent to the Wall and…” Ser Jaime said and felt visibly uncomfortable.

“And?” Sansa asked.

“You will marry me as soon as it’s done. We will leave this city within a fortnight and travel to Castely Rock where I’ll rule as Lord with you as my wife.”

Sansa felt her stomach turn into a knot.

“I am sorry. It was the only way to make father agree to spare you both.”

Tyrion looked at her smiling sadly.

“Please agree to it, Lady Sansa,” he said taking her hand. “My brother will protect you and take you from this place. I’ll greet your brother at the Wall.”

“Both of us doesn’t have a choice here.”

“So, you both agree?” Ser Jaime asked.

Sansa nodded.

“Yes, you promise father will keep his word?”  
  
Lord Tywin, Prince Oberyn and Lord Tyrell entered and the crowd stood up.  
  
“Do you trust me?” Ser Jaime asked and Tyrion nodded.  
  
“Keep your mouth shut. No more outbursts. This will all be over soon,” He said.

_One way or another_ , Sansa thought.  
  
“The crown may call its next witness,” Lord Tywin declared.  
  
Sansa turned to look who would be the next one and was shocked to see Shae enter the hall. Lord Tyrion seemed to be shocked as well.  
  
“State your name.”  
  
“Shae.”  
  
“Do you swear by all the gods that your testimony will be true and honest?”  
  
“I swear it.”  
  
“Do you know the accused?”  
  
Shae looked at them.  
  
“Yes. Tyrion Lannister and his wife Lady Sansa.”  
  
“How do you know them?”

  
“I was handmaiden to his wife Lady Sansa.”  
  
“They stand accused of murdering King Joffrey. What do you know of this?”  
  
“I know that they are guilty,” Shae said and Sansa was shocked to hear her words. She had thought Shae her friend, or at least not her enemy.  
  
The crowd gasped at Shae’s declaration.  
  
“He and Sansa planned it together.”  
  
“Silence!” Tywin called when the crowd started to murmur. “Continue.”

“She wanted revenge for her father, her mother, her brother. She blamed their deaths on the king. Tyrion was happy to help. He hated Joffrey. He hated the queen. He hated you, my lord. He stole poison from the Grand Maester's chamber to put in Joffrey's wine.”  
  
“How could you possibly know all this? Why would he reveal such plans to his wife's maid?” Prince Oberyn asked and Sansa hoped the prince’s words would help them  
  
“I wasn't just her maid…I was his whore.”  
The crowd gasped and Sansa looked at Tyrion at that reveal. He looked ashamed to the ground.

  
“I beg your pardon?” Lord Tyrell asked shocked. “You said you were his...”  
  
“His whore.”  
  
“How did you come to be in his service?” Tyrion’s father asked.  
  
“He stole me. I was with another man, a knight in your lordship's army. But when Tyrion arrived at the camp, he sent one of his cutthroats into our tent. He broke the knight's arm and brought me to Lord Tyrion. ‘You belong to me now’, he said. ‘I want you to fuck me like it's my last night in this world’.”  
  
The crowd laughed but Sansa felt her face warm up.  
  
“Silence. Silence!” Tywin yelled.  
  
“And did you?” Oberyn asked amused.  
  
“Did I what?” Shae asked confused.  
  
“Fuck him like it was his last night in this world,” Oberyn added with a smirk.  
  
“I did everything he wanted. Whatever he told me to do to him. Whatever he felt like doing to me. I kissed him where he wanted. I licked him where he wanted. I let him put himself where he wanted. I was his property. I would wait in his chambers for hours so he could use me when he was bored. He ordered me to call him ‘my lion’ so I did. I took his face in my hands and said, ‘I am yours and you are mine’.”  
  
“Shae. Please don't,” Tyrion whispered next to Sansa. Shae turned to them.  
  
“I am a whore. Remember?” Shae said before turning back to the judges. “That was before he married Sansa. After that, all he wanted was her. But she wouldn't let him into her bed. So, he promised to kill King Joffrey for her in exchange for her maidenhead.”

Sansa felt her face on fire. As far as she knew nobody besides Tyrion knew that she was still a maiden and hadn’t lost her virginity during their wedding night.  
  
The crowd laughed.  
  
“Father, I wish to confess,” Tyrion whispered next to her.

“No, my Lord,” Sansa whispered and touched his arm lightly to stop him, but Tyrion pushed her hand away.

“I wish... to confess,” Tyrion said a little louder for the judges to hear.  
  
“You wish to confess?” his father asked.  
  
Tyrion turned to the crowd.  
  
“I saved you. I saved this city and all your worthless lives. I should have let Stannis kill you all.”  
  
“Tyrion. Do you wish to confess?”  
  
“Yes, Father. I'm guilty. Guilty. Is that what you want to hear?”  
  
 “You admit you poisoned the king?”  
  
“No, of that I'm innocent. I'm guilty of a far more monstrous crime. I am guilty of being a dwarf.”  
  
“You are not on trial for being a dwarf.”  
  
“Oh, yes, I am. I've been on trial for that my entire life.”  
  
“Have you nothing to say in your defense?”  
  
“Nothing but this… I did not do it. I did not kill Joffrey, but I wish that I had.”  
  
“Watching your vicious bastard die gave me more relief than a thousand lying whores.”

Tyrion turned to the crowd and Sansa knew she had no chance to stop him.  
  
“I wish I was the monster you think I am. I wish I had enough poison for the whole pack of you. I would gladly give my life to watch you all swallow it.”  
  
“Ser Meryn! Ser Meryn!” Tywin yelled. “Escort the prisoners back to their cell.”  
  
“I will not give my life for Joffrey's murder. And I know I'll get no justice here. So, I will let the gods decide my fate. I demand a trial by combat. “

Sansa felt her head spin and she only heard the crowed gasp, before her world turned black when she passed out.


	5. Sansa IV

Sansa slowly woke up. Her head was spinning.

“Good you are awake,” she heard Tyrion’s voice and had to blink a few times to focus on his face. “I nearly thought you would sleep forever.”

“What happened?” Sansa asked sitting up.

“You passed out.”

“I remember you calling for a trial by combat…” Sansa whispered and suddenly became angry. “You demanded a trial by combat!” Sansa yelled at him.

“I know…”

“We had a chance to come out of this alive! But you had to throw it away! You think yourself the smartest man alive, but you are too stupid to shut up at times,” Sansa accused him angrily.

“My brother already held that speech, when you were still out. I know I fucked up…”

Sansa sighed.

“So when is it going to happen?” Sansa asked.

“I don’t know…probably when Cersei’s fighter arrives…”

“Who will it be?”

“The Mountain…” Tyrion said.

Sansa started to chuckle.

“We are fucked, aren’t we?”

“Lady Sansa, not what a lady would say,” Tyrion said slightly amused and Sansa laughed.

“I am sorry, Sansa. I didn’t know that if I demanded a trial by combat it would count for both of us.”

“I know…,” Sansa said. “What was between you and Shae?”

Tyrion smiled sadly.

“She was…we were…it’s complicated.”

“Tell me. We don’t have anything to do here anyway.”

“I brought her with me to this city, when my father named me Hand of the King. Look at me, my lady. No woman who doesn’t take my coin likes me in her bed, but she was different.”

Sansa realized they were pretty similar. Both of them would never be loved for themselves. Sansa only for her claim and Tyrion only for his coin.

“So, the whole time, while she was my handmaiden…”

“She was with me and kept an eye on you.”

“Even when we married?” Sansa asked.

“I ended it. I didn’t want to shame you. She didn’t want to leave, so I had to be cruel to send her away.”

“I see.”

The door opened and a guard put two plates of food on the floor before leaving immediately.

“At least they still feed us,” Tyrion japed.

They ate in silence until Sansa spoke up.

“If the Mountain is fighting for Cersei, who is going to fight for us?”

“We need to name a champion to fight for us,” Tyrion said.

“Brienne could fight for us. She served my mother and swore to protect me.”

“She has been imprisoned herself…” Tyrion said.

“Why?” Sansa asked confused.

“When you passed out, she tried to free you by force and well she was quickly put to chains.”

“I told her not to do something stupid…” Sansa said.

“Maybe Bronn will fight for us. He might have a chance against the Mountain. I’ll ask Podrick to find him for us.”

“There is one other that might have a change against him,” Sansa said.

“Who?”

“Sandor Clegane.”

“The Hound?” Tyrion asked, scratching his chin. “Maybe. He hates his brother.”

_And I know why,_ Sansa thought.

“But he is gone. Only the gods know where he is right now,” Tyrion said.

“And if I had gone with him, I would not be here in this mess right now…” Sansa said.

“What do you mean?”

“He asked me if I would want to leave with him during the Blackwater. He offered to take me back North.”

Tyrion looked surprised.

“I could be safe now if I hadn’t been that stupid to hope that Stannis would have won.”

“Would you really have been safe with him?” Tyrion asked with doubt in his voice. “What makes you so sure he wouldn’t just have raped and killed you at the first chance?”

“If he really would have wanted that he could have done it back then in my room. We were alone with nobody around. And he could easily have done it during the bread riots, but instead, he killed the men who tried to rape me and saved me.”

_With gentle hands_ , Sansa added in her mind.

“I must admit he has a soft spot for you, or he wouldn’t have said enough when Joffrey had you beaten. He said it so loud even I heard it before I entered the throne room.”

“It doesn’t matter now. He is gone,” Sansa said sadly.

 

***

 

Sansa simply starred into the darkness that surrounded her in the cell. She could only hear Tyrion’s breathing a few meters away.

They still didn’t have a champion for their trial by combat.

Tyrion man Bronn had refused to fight for them and Sansa could understand why he wouldn’t fight for them. His life was getting better and he didn’t want to risk it light-hearted.

By now Sansa slowly started to get used to the idea of having to fight themselves.

_Maybe if I run at the Mountain straight away, he will simply kill me as easy as it was to kill an annoying fly_ , Sansa thought.

At least that would be quick.

The door was unlocked and Sansa felt fear rise in her who came here in the middle of the night.

Sansa was blinded by the torch their visitor carried and her eyes were only slowly getting used to the light.

It was Oberyn Martell and Sansa sighed relieved.

“I imagined you'd be back at the brothel at this hour,” Tyrion said.

“Good evening, Lady Sansa,” Oberyn said before he put the torch in a holder before sitting down.  
  
“I did spend some time with an absolutely stunning blonde the other day.”  
  
“Mm, tell me more. I've got every kind of filth down here except the kind I like.”  
  
“Your sister,” Oberyn said.  
  
Sansa and Tyrion looked confused at him.  
  
“Cersei approached me. We spoke a great deal about her daughter. How worried your sister is about her. She was trying very hard to pretend she had not come to sway me against you. I think she may have even believed it herself.”  
  
“Making honest feelings do dishonest work is one of her many gifts.”

Sansa could only agree. If Cersei hadn’t convinced Sansa that she was her friend Sansa wouldn’t have run to her to tell her about her father’s plan to leave the city.  
  
“It was difficult for her to hide her true intentions. It is rare to meet a Lannister who shares my enthusiasm for dead Lannisters. She desperately wants to see you killed.”  
  
“She didn't need to bother you. It looks as though I've taken care of that myself. The joy she will feel when my head leaves my neck. She's wanted this for a long time. Unfortunately, it seems I sealed my wife’s fate as well.”  
  
“Yes, I know. We met, you and I. Many years ago.”  
  
“I think I would have remembered that.”  
  
“Unlikely. You had just been born. Our father brought me and my sister Elia with him on a visit to Casterly Rock. My first time away from Dorne. I didn't like anything about the Rock. Not the food, not the weather, your accents. Nothing. But the biggest disappointment... you.”  
  
“You and my family have more in common than you might admit.”  
  
“The whole way from Dorne all anyone talked about was the monster that had been born to Tywin Lannister. A head twice the size of his body, a tail between his legs, claws, one red eye, the privates of both a girl and a boy.”  
  
“That would have made things so much easier.”  
  
“When we met your sister, she promised she would show you to us. Every day we would ask. Every day she would say, "Soon." Then she and your brother took us to your nursery and... she unveiled the freak. Your head was a bit large. Your arms and legs were a bit small, but no claw. No red eye. No tail between your legs. Just a tiny pink cock. We didn't try to hide our disappointment. ‘That's not a monster’ I told Cersei. ‘That's just a baby’. And she said, ‘He killed my mother.’ And she pinched your little cock so hard, I thought she might pull it off. Until your brother made her stop. ‘It doesn't matter,’ she told us. ‘Everyone says he will die soon. I hope they are right. He should not have lived this long’.”  
  
“Well... sooner or later, Cersei always gets what she wants,” Tyrion said with a trembling voice.

Sansa felt bad for him. Arya had been a pest at times, but she had loved her sister. Sansa couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have a sister like Cersei.  
  
“And what about what I want?” Oberyn asked. “Justice for my sister and her children.”  
  
“If you want justice, you've come to the wrong place.”  
  
“I disagree.”  
  
Oberyn stood up and got himself the torch.  
  
“I've come to the perfect place. I want to bring those who have wronged me to justice. And all those who have wronged me are right here. I will begin with Ser Gregor Clegane, who killed my sister's children and then raped her with their blood still on his hands before killing her, too. I will be your champion.“


	6. Sansa V

Today was the day of the fight, that would decide if they would die or be declared innocent in the eyes of the gods.

Sansa hadn’t been able to sleep last night. Tyrion had not slept as well.

Instead they had talked about Tyrion’ youth at Casterly Rock and Sansa had told him about her childhood at Winterfell.

They had talked for hours. Oberyn had brought them two skins of dornish wine to make their last night a bit more endurable.

Sansa wasn’t used to the strong wine and so she had become pretty tipsy, laughing at everything Tyrion said.

At some point when the first light had shown through the small window, Tyrion had quite tipsy himself japed they should maybe use their last few hours to consummate their marriage, but he had quickly made sure he was only japing.

Now they were approaching the small field where the fight would take place.

Lord Tywin, Cersei and the other high Lords had their seats on special seats while hundreds if not thousands of small folk watched from the upper ranks.

The sun was hot and Sansa felt the sweat run down her neck.

Oberyn stood under a small pavilion with his lover Ellaria. His squire polished his spear.

“Looks like very light armor,” Tyrion said.  
  
“I like to move around.”  
  
“You could at least wear a helmet,” Tyrion said, while the dornish prince took a sip from his wine. “You shouldn't drink before a fight.”  
  
“You learn this during your years in the fighting pits? I always drink before a fight.”  
  
“It could get you killed. It could get us killed.”  
  
“Today is not the day I die.”

The Mountain entered the field.  
  
“You're going to fight that?” Ellaria asked shocked.  
  
“I'm going to kill that,” Oberyn said confidently.  
  
“He is the biggest man I've ever seen.”  
  
“Size does not matter when you are flat on your back.”  
  
“In the sight of gods and men, we gather to ascertain the guilt or innocence of this...man Tyrion Lannister and his wife Lady Sansa. Where is your second champion?” Maester Pycell said and Sansa frowned.

“What second champion?” Tyrion asked.

Sansa saw Cersei smirk from her seat.

“By a new law of King Tommen, each one of the accused must have his own champion. Prince Oberyn is the champion of Lord Tyrion, so where is your champion, Lady Sansa?”

Sansa simply knew that was Cersei’s doing as one last humiliation. She wanted to make sure that Sansa would end up dead today.

“Lady Sansa still can get a champion doesn’t she?” Oberyn asked.

“Uhm…I guess so…” Pycelle said.

Sansa stepped forward and turned to the crowd.

“Will anyone fight for me?” she said, but nobody answered.

“Is anyone willing to fight for me?” she asked a little louder with shaking knees. She could see Cersei, smirk at her and some of the minor lords and knights chuckled.

Sansa felt tears well in her eyes.

“Will anyone fight for me?” she asked louder her voice shaking in desperation.

Sansa just wanted to turn and prepare to face the Mountain herself, when a man spoke up.

“I will fight for you,” a tall man between the small folk said and made his way to the fighting field.

He was wearing a hood so Sansa couldn’t see his face at first but when he stood in front of her, he pulled back his hood and Sansa felt her heart speed up when she saw the familiar face of Sandor Clegane.

“I’ll save you, _little bird_ ,” he rasped and Sansa wanted to throw herself in his arms.

“Take that traitor!” Cersei yelled. “He is a deserter!”

“A champion in a trial by combat is free of any crimes he committed since if he would be guilty the gods would punish him during the fight, am I right High Septon?” Sandor yelled.

The High Septon looked at Cersei, who looked furious before he confirmed that Sandor couldn’t be chained up for fighting for her and would be free to go when he would win for her. Even Lord Tywin couldn’t speak up against it in front of so many smallfolk.

“Lord Tywin do you give your word?” Sandor asked.

Tywin’s jaw tensed but he nodded.

Horns sounded to start the fight. Oberyn kissed Ellaria.  
  
“Don't leave me alone in this world.”  
  
“Never.”  
  
While Oberyn is tossed his weapon making the crowd cheer, Sandor Got rid of his cloak. He was only wearing a tunic, but he pulled his sword.

“You came back for me,” Sansa said.

“I have to make right for not saving you when the Blackwater burned,” he rasped.

Sansa took her place next to Tyrion as Sandor went on the fighting field next to Oberyn.

“Hello, brother, only one of us leaves this place alive today,” Sandor rasped before he nodded to Prince Oberyn.  


“Have they told you who I am?”  
  
“Some dead man,” the Mountain yelled before lunging forward as the battle began.

Oberyn easily dodged the attack.  
  
“I am the brother of Elia Martell. Do you know why I have come all the way to this stinking shit-pile of a city? For you.”

Oberyn attacked, but the Mountain dodged his attacks with his giant sword.  
  
“I'm going to hear you confess before you die. You raped my sister. You murdered her. You killed her children. Say it now and we can make this quick.”

Sandor and Oberyn attacked the Mountain alternating trying to tire him, while Oberyn yelled at Sandor’s brother  
  
“Say it! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children!”  
Sansa saw that the Mountains movement got slower and his attacks became more furious to force a win. Oberyn and Sandor had already hit him several times.

Oberyn charged at the Mountain to give him one final blow driving his spear into Gregor Clegane’s chest.

“You killed her children!”

Sansa felt hope in her chest seeing the Mountain pinned to the ground, but instead of finishing him Oberyn pulled his weapon out of the Mountain and started walking around his massive body.  
  
“Wait. Are you dying? No, no, no. You can't die yet. You haven't confessed. Say it. Say her name. Elia Martell. You raped her. You killed her children. Elia Martell. Who gave you the order? Who gave you the order?! Say her name! You raped her! You murdered her! You killed her children. Say it. Say her name. Say it!”

Within the blink of an eye, the Mountains hand grabbed Oberyn’s leg making him trip for he grabbed Oberyn’s throat with his massive hand.

The Mountain just wanted to punch Oberyn with his other hand, but Sandor had reacted within a second and with a single stroke Sandor cut of both his brother's hands, making Oberyn fall to the ground gasping for air.

Sandor didn’t hesitate any longer and rammed his sword through his brothers head.

The giant body of the Mountain went limb and Sansa realized he was dead.

The crowd started to cheer and it was then that Sansa and Tyrion realized the fight was over and they had won.

Sandor helped Oberyn up and they both went over to Sansa and Tyrion.

Sansa threw herself in Sandor's arms as much as the chains allowed it.

Tywin spoke up.

“Tyrion Lannister and Sansa Lannister. You have been found innocent by the gods. Sandor Clegane you have one hour to leave the city or you will be put in chains and accused of deserting.”

With this Tywin and the other members of the court stood up and left quickly.

Sansa and Tyrion’s chains were removed and Sansa couldn’t really believe she would live.

“Lord Tyrion, Lady Sansa,” Oberyn said. “You are very welcome to leave this city with me today as highly honored guests of House Martell. My brother will be excited to meet you.”

He turned to Sandor.

“Sandor Clegane. You have my thanks for saving me, you, of course, will also be my guest in Dorne.”

“Please Sandor come with me,” Sansa said.

“I will. Do you have a ship Prince Oberyn?” he rasped.

“I do, dock thirteen.”

“Alright we meet there, I need to get something from the city.”

“Lady Sansa,” Tyrion said. “This might be our last chance to see the High Septon.”

Sansa looked at him confused.

“We should get an annulment. We both know there will never be anything between us and we have not consummated. We both didn’t want that marriage. Let’s end this before my father hears of it and leave this city before he can do anything about it.”

Sansa nodded.

Tyrion called over the High Septon who was just busy praying next to the Mountains body to make his soul find peace.

Sansa hoped Gregor Clegane would burn in the deepest of the Seven Hells, but she was overwhelmed by what an annulment would mean for her.

She would again be herself.

Sansa Stark.


	7. Sansa VI

Sansa couldn’t believe it. Sandor had returned. For her. To fight and maybe die for her. And he had made it.

She was safe for now.

Sansa, Tyrion and Oberyn didn’t even bother to return to the Red Keep. As soon as Tyrion had called over the High Septon, Prince Oberyn had made it clear that an annulment was needed and that a ‘no’ wouldn’t be an option.

Tyrion had said after it was done that the High Septon had nearly shat himself at Oberyn’s words.

Sansa didn’t care. She was finally a Stark again and that was all that mattered to her for now.

They had immediately gone to the harbor, with Oberyn and his men. They didn’t trust Cersei that she wouldn’t try to kill them immediately as soon as they entered the Red Keep and Sansa didn’t have any possessions anyway anymore.

She only had the clothes on her body and her family name as her only possessions.

They quickly reached the harbor. Prince Oberyn’s ship wasn’t hard to find. They were greeted by the crew, who immediately start with the preparations for an immediate departure.

Sansa waited on the deck for Sandor and kept watching if he could spot him.

Fear slowly started to pool in her belly when he finally came in sight on top of his large warhorse.

“Finally, was about time,” Oberyn said.

“Bugger off,” Sandor rasped and got off his horse.

Sansa saw that someone else was sitting on top. Sandor led his horse on the ship and when Sansa approached them, she couldn’t believe her eyes.

“Arya?” she asked in disbelieve.

Arya jumped off the horse and ran into her arms. Sansa hugged her dearly and felt tears of joy run freely as she hugged her long-lost sister so hard she thought she might crush her.

Arya was in tears as well.

Oberyn finally gave the order to set sails and they quickly left the harbor with course to Sunspear.

The next couple of hours Sansa spent with her sister in the large bathtub they had gotten from Elaria.

Sansa didn’t have the chance to wash properly since before the Purple Wedding and for Arya, she didn’t even want to guess.

While they both soaked in they talked about everything that has happened to them. Arya also told her how they had heard of her trial as they stayed in an inn and that Sandor had ridden day and night to get to King’s Landing.

Arya also told her annoyed that he apparently hadn’t stopped talking about Sansa all the time and that it had annoyed the heck out of Arya, but Sansa’s heart fluttered at the thought that Sandor had talked about her.

The rest of the day Sansa asked Arya questions about Sandor in return. When Sansa noticed how annoyed Arya got over time, she quickly switched the topic if Arya was excited to finally visit Dorne.

Arya then told her about Nymeria and the history of Dorne and with everything Arya said Sansa got more excited herself to see the youngest of the seven kingdoms.

They had dinner with Prince Oberyn and Ellaria. The food has been the best Sansa had eaten in weeks. She would have even licked the plates clean with her tongue if she hadn’t remembered the slightest bits of ladylike behavior she had been taught.

Sandor and Arya though had licked their plates clean much to everyone’s amusement.

Oberyn had some of the best wine on board Sansa had ever drunken. Usually, she wasn’t much of a drinker but that evening she decided that she wanted to drink as much as possible since it was the day she had basically gotten a second chance in her life.

When she went to bed that night for the first time in probably years she was happy to wake up the next day.

 

 


	8. Sansa VII

“My friends, welcome to Dorne,” Prince Doran greeted them as they entered the throne room of Sunspear.

“My Prince, I present to you, Lady Sansa Stark and her sister Arya Stark, Tyrion Lannister and Sandor Clegane.”

“Sandor Clegane my brother wrote me already about your deed during the trial by combat. Without you, I would have lost my brother.”

Sandor didn’t say anything but nodded. Sansa knew he still had a strange feeling about going to Dorne as the brother of the man who had killed the beloved dornish princess Elia and her children.

Oberyn had assured him no harm would come to him.

Over the weeks of traveling at sea, Sansa had used the time to get to know Sandor. It had taken time until he had started to open up to her.

He had felt unsure if Sansa hated him for leaving her, but Sansa had told her it wasn’t the case. She had told him how often she had thought of him and regretted that she hadn’t left with him that night.

With every evening they talked she got to know more the man underneath the tough exterior. She didn’t see his scars anymore. She only saw the man underneath.

And Sansa liked what she saw. He was tall, he was strong and even though his words were rough at times their meaning was gentle.

One evening she had revealed to him that she had dreamed of him in her wedding night to Tyrion one night and he had jokingly asked if the Imp had been that bad that she had to imagine him.

Sansa had then shyly revealed that they didn’t consummate and that she still was a maiden.

Sandor had then told her that the imp seemed to have more honor than he had thought.

On the question, if Sansa was glad to be free of him, she had answered she was, but she was uncertain what might would become of her.

Her family was dead. She only had Arya. As eldest living child she was now the head of House Stark and someday she would need to marry if she wanted an heir for Winterfell.

She wasn’t that much afraid of marrying again. She was rather afraid who she was going to marry.

Sandor had assured her he would kill everyone she was going to marry if he didn’t treat her right.

Sansa had laughed at that declaration and her laughter had made Sandor smile.

Seeing his lips curl she had remembered how he had kissed her during the Blackwater.

The wine she had drunk that evening had made her bolt and she had leaned forward and brushed her lips against his.

When she had opened her eyes she had seen Sandor’s face in confusion and shock what had just happened.

When Sansa had asked why he looked at her like this, because it wasn’t the first time, Sandor had told her that he hadn’t kissed her during the Blackwater.

He had intended to do, but when he had seen her eyes closed, he had thought she couldn’t stand to see his face, so he had stopped.

Sansa told him that she had never been afraid of his face, but rather his cruel words, but that she wasn’t afraid of them any longer.

To see his soft eyes at that moment had only fueled the longing she had felt since the day they had set sails from King’s Landing.

Sansa had simply kissed him again and this time he had responded to her lips.

When their lips had parted, she had heard his soft words that had changed everything for her.

‘I love you, little bird.’

She had never heard these words from anyone yet. Everyone had only pretended to love her.

Joffrey…Ser Loras…

“You love me?” she had asked uncertainly.

“Yes…since the first day I laid eyes on you…” he revealed.

Suddenly everything he had done for her made sense. He had tried to protect and save the woman he loved.

“I think…I think…I might will love you too. The better I get to know you the more I want to be with you,” Sansa had given as an answer.

They had spent every evening together the next couple of weeks and three days before they had arrived in Sunspear Sansa had told him that she loved him as well.

That evening she hadn’t left for the cabin she shared with Arya but instead stayed with Sandor.

Sandor had told her they could wait until they were able to marry. In Dorne, after all, nobody would care who they were and that he would gladly take her name to make their children Starks, but Sansa had told him that this night would be the night they shared their bed.

And so to the sound of the waves around the ship she had shared her maidengift with him. He had been gentle. Gentler than Sansa had ever imagined him to be and when they had fallen asleep in each other’s arms, sweaty, spent and happy, she had felt loved and save for the first time in years.

Of course, Arya had noticed that something was going on between her and Sandor and much to Sansa’s annoyance had to mention it during the breakfast the next morning.

Tyrion might have been a little hurt, but Oberyn and Ellaria had the time of their life when Sansa had revealed that she and Sandor were going to marry.

Oberyn had japed that of all people in Westeros, she had been the one to tame the Hound.

***

“Lady Sansa, Lord Tyrion it is so good to have you here in Dorne,” Doran said. “We should talk about the future of Westeros.”

“What do you mean, Prince Doran?” Tyrion asked.

“Has anyone of you heard about, Aegon Targaryen?”

The End.


End file.
